Supply Closet
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch and Emily get locked in a closet


The incident happened so quick that neither knew whose fault it really was. All Prentiss knew was that she was running away from Morgan who told her when he caught her, she was his to torture for the day. She was looking behind her.

All Hotch knew was that someone had spilled something on the floor and he lost his balance. He was looking down.

Before either knew what happened both agents let out a cry when they collided with one another. Hotch's hot coffee spilled all over Emily and she held in a scream as the hot liquid quickly spread over her chest.

"Jesus Emily, I'm so sorry." He turned to grab paper towels but there wasn't any. Hotch quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the supply closet, located down a long deserted hallway.

Hotch pulled Emily quickly behind him into the small supply closet. His hand found the string and pulled to turn on the light. His eyes immediately found the paper towels. He grabbed them then turned to look at Prentiss. Her chest was red and blotched. Concern continued to etch his face. He felt like such an asshole. Why wasn't he looking where he was going? He shot her an apologetic look then turned her around and pushed her towards the door, but that plan was pointless.

"Um Hotch?"

"Yes?"

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"The doors locked."

Panic coursed through his veins. Was she kidding? He needed to get her cleaned up pronto. He moved her out of his way then tried the knob then let out a sigh of frustration when it didn't budge. "Damn it," he yelled. He started banging on the door and only stopped when Emily's small hand grabbed his arm to halt his actions. He turned to face her and felt like an even bigger asshole considering she wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"For what?"

"Oh, spilling hot scolding coffee on you, and locking you in a closet."

Emily chuckled. "I'll forgive you if you give me a paper towel."

Hotch ripped her off a few sheets and handed them to her. He watched as Emily tried dabbing at the coffee on her shirt. Hotch ripped more sheets off then placed them on the exposed parts of her chest trying to help her out. Hotch started to move his hand around and he pushed some still hot coffee onto her chest.

"Ow!" Emily yelped and flinched.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Before Hotch could think about how awkward it was going to be he ripped her shirt open. Buttons flew every which way. Hotch pushed the offending material off of her shoulders and slid it down her arms. Emily stood in shock as Hotch did all those things to her. Hotch looked up into Emily's eyes and his brows went together in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Um…well," she pointed to her now exposed top half.

Hotch looked down and realized he just undressed his subordinate in a closet. His eyes were drawn to the lacy red bra encasing her breasts and he struggled to breathe and look away at the same time. "Prentiss, I—"

"I think you can call me Emily, Hotch. I mean you did just undress me," she said with a smirk.

Hotch felt his face turn twelve shades of red then he quickly shrugged his jacket off. "Emily, I was just worried about burning you and I wasn't thinking about anything else, obviously. Turn around," she did and Hotch helped her into his jacket.

"Thanks," she told him as she turned back around to face him. "And it's alright Hotch, don't worry about it."

But Hotch did worry about it. He worried as he continued to stare at her. She didn't close his jacket, so he could still see the bra that was driving him crazy. Hotch couldn't help but want to push her into the door and fuck her senseless. He turned away and tried the knob again.

"Hotch?"

"Hmm?" He asked not looking at her.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course," he finally looked back and kept his eyes trained on her eyes.

"Can you check out my chest please? I want to make sure the burns aren't bad."

If Hotch had been drinking something he knew he would have spit it all over her. She wanted him to look at her chest. Great, he thought. "Sure."

Emily opened his jacket wide and moved closer to him. Hotch swallowed nervously then looked down. Her chest looked bad. She was blotchy and he felt guilty. One section looked really bad and his hand automatically moved to touch it. Emily gasped at the contact.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he ran his finger lightly over the red skin. Being so close to her was affecting him and his fingers got a mind of their own. He ran his finger farther down her chest and skimmed the top of her bra.

Emily bit her lip to keep in a moan. Her breathing changed and she knew that he could see how he was affecting her. Hotch tilted his head and darted his tongue across the burn then pulled back slightly to blow. Emily grabbed onto the shelf behind her as her mind reeled from what he just did. What did he just do? Was she dreaming? Was her boss honestly blowing on her chest?

Hotch repeated his action to another spot and Emily let out a loud moan. He raised his head to look at her. "Does it feel better?"

Emily grasped the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. Her chest was still burning but at the moment she'd deal with it. Hotch trailed his hands down her back and lightly grasped her ass then lifted her up into his arms. Wrapping her long legs around his waist Emily raked her fingers through his jet black hair. Another deep moan left her throat and Hotch plunged his tongue into her wet, open mouth.

Using the shelf behind her Emily pushed herself away from it, causing Hotch to stumble backwards and slam into the door. Quickly turning her so she was against it, Hotch balanced her between himself and the door then leaned back just enough to rip the jacket from her arms as he quickly cupped her breasts. Arching into his hands, Emily's head banged loudly against the door.

"Hotch," Emily moaned softly as his fingers tweaked her nipples. It shot a rush of wetness between her legs. She wanted him and she wanted him now. Grabbing onto his hair firmly, she pulled his face to hers again for a searing kiss, then pulled back and whispered huskily into his ear, "Fuck me now."

He removed his hands regrettably away from her delectable breasts then slid them down in between her thighs. "Perfect day to wear a skirt, I might add Prentiss," he mumbled as he assaulted her neck with his mouth. His long digits toyed with the lace of her underwear that he had no doubt matched her bra. She bucked up against his fingers and he let out a laugh. Pushing her underwear aside quickly he plunged his two fingers into her and he felt himself become rock hard at the pleasurable moan that escaped her red luscious lips. As Hotch worked his fingers, Emily ran her hands down and made quick work of undoing his belt and pants.

"Can we please do this foreplay later Hotch, just please fuck me," she begged.

"As you wish," he replied with a smirk at her word later. She wanted to continue this, and not just make this a one time thing. He removed his fingers and before Emily could even miss them he shoved his hard cock into her wet depths.

"God," she moaned loudly.

"Not quite." Hotch rocked his hips back and forth and was more than happy for Emily's enthusiasm as she joined in, meeting him every step of the way. Emily slid down the wall some and rotated her hips. Hotch pushed into her rapidly, enjoying the sounds that were leaving her lips. His long fingers once again traveled in between their bodies to find her clit as he rubbed ferociously to bring her to her peak. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he wanted to make sure she came before he was finished.

Hotch's name was leaving her lips like a chant as Emily wrapped her legs tighter around Hotch's waist. Hotch felt her walls contract around him and that was all it took. She yelled his name as he shot a load into her as she circled her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Breathing deeply, the two tried to catch their breath. Placing her feet onto the ground and leaning against her Hotch nuzzled his head into her neck.

"Can I ask you for another favor Hotch?" Emily asked again.

"Anything."

"Can you spill coffee on me all of the time?" she chuckled.

"If I get to do that to you again, then I'll spill everything and anything on you at any given moment if we can do that."

"Well we better get dressed again before someone tries to come find us and sees you with your pants down sir. I don't think they would appreciate the sight as much as I do."

Kissing her again, Hotch reluctantly pulled his pants back up and fixed himself, all in time, because Reid swung the door open just as Emily was shutting the front of Hotch's jacket.

"Oh hey guys, I need some paper towels," the boy genius states as he grabs some then holds the door open for the two agents. "Did you forget a shirt this morning Emily?" he asked dumbfounded as the three make their way back into the bullpen all the while completely missing the looks Hotch and Prentiss shared.


End file.
